


The Green Phoenix

by Maulet



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homesickness, Isekai, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Trauma, adhd original charachetr, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maulet/pseuds/Maulet
Summary: One day i was in my room and in the next moment i was in a world full of colored ponies, and im one of them.Something big is going on but i only want to go home,maybe that Magic of Frienship can help.





	1. Where the heck am i?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello. This is may firts fic ever and i dont have a good domain off english but i don caaaaare.A warning, the main character curses alot, in 3 diferents languages.The fic is located in the curent season aprox

-Au, my head hurts-this is the firts that come to my mind when i wake up from my daily nap

-Whait, where am i?`, this is not my room- I dont know why, but im outside, in a forest i think

-I dont see shit, where are my glasses?, ha , what the.

Firts thing weird, perafs i wake up in a forest when i live in a city ,my glasses are extremly big for some reason , and second thing and more important, **WHERE ARE MY PUTES HANDS**!

Where my hands are suposed to be are a green hove and worse, atached to the hove are a green horse leg.I frezze in confusion and slowly bring my hands closer to my face.

They are mine, to green horse legs,what the fucking fuck, they are atached to my...wait, i touch my face, no face founded, only a muzel.

Im a horse? I turn my head, i see a red tail, two big back legs and a furrie horse body

Yes, im a horse

A horse

_Horse_

HORSE

-Ok, ok OK DONT FREACK OUT-I cried.

Firts things firts, i can talk, this is good. What i conserv? My glasses, my blue cristal like Lapis pendant, my three bracelets ,and my red curly beard.

-Wait, were are my pants?-i traid to seat with this weird body and see better my back-WHERE ARE MY D

Before i can finish the sentence a terrorific howl back me to reality.Now with my glases, dont ask how i put it with these hoves i dont understand eighter,i can see better where i am.

Im in a claring in a forest, a very dense forest but this clearing is burned, the trees bordering the clear are greyis and the soil are full of ashes, still hot.

-What caused this? This is not a normal forest fire- Said the green talking dicklees pony.Another howl cruce the sky, now closer and sobrenatural.

-Shit, im fucked.

I run the fastest i can,well the fastest this four stupid legs can afford, running away from that scary animal¿? monster¿? i dont know and i dont want to see it.

I found a bridge and i crossed it.

-Wow, what is that?- In front of me stands a castle, a castle ruins more exactly. Seens to be abandoned a long time ago , whith broken towers ,derrumbed walls and riped flag.

Well, i hope that think cant enter the castle.

I entered the castle and in a rapid glance i found a covered place to rest. Im euxasted for runing with these stupid legs and my head stills hurts, but less than before.Now is time to think.

Where i am? I dont remember a forrest of this caracteristics near València, plus with a renacence castle in ruins . Ok , im far from home.

Why i am a horse? Im druged, mad, in a VR? No, this feels to real, im 100 percent a horse,a pigheaded dicklees small horse

The last thing i remember is lunch with my family and go to nap and... Whait, what... is my name?I don remember! I DONT REMEMBER MY NAME. I remember the names of my parents, my brothers, the name of my street,the date of my birth, the recipe of arrós al forn but, no my name.

-WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME??!!!

I started to cry, this is unfair and weird and if my mentall health are fragile in the Earth( im not in my world its clear), now im feling like shit.

Im alone in a alien world, im defenless in a ruined castle in a forest plaged with wild animals,the night is coming, and iM A HORSE.I cryed hours alone and thinking in how miserable i am unless i fall sleep emotionally and fisical exhausted

-I only want to go home...

* * *

_The moon is high in teh sky and a powerful being gaurd the realm of the dreams, guarding the hopes and the rest of their subjets.The being feels something strange in the deeps of the Everfree forest , a weird sentient creature its having a nightmare. The being finds the creature in the ruins of the castle once was her home,its a hearth pony, alone, frezzing and scared but something is weird, the being cant acces the nightmare, that never happened before.This pony need help, but she cant do anyhing in the dream real_ .

_The sun starts to rise and the being run back to their fisical body to inform their sister of the situation, hopping the ruler of Equestria sends somepony to rescue the weird pony, and she have the perfect alicorn and friends in mind to the job_


	2. The second day and the 6 ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist strugle to survive in this new weird world and have an unexpectet welcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, enjoy it

I wake up but i keep my eyes closed.

Please please please,that everything has been a dream, now i wake up, go to the kitchen,eat some fruit and go to take a walk in the horta.I open my eyes, but is not a dream, all is real, i'm still in a castle in a forest in another world and i'm a weird alien horse.

I clean my eyes and take a long breath.If i'm gonna stay here for long, i need food, water and a proper bed,later, when my immediate life is not in danger, i go to explore the castle.

The water was easy, near the entrance of the castle are a current stream of water.I was thinking of purify the water but without hands it's very complicated building a simple filter.

I lower my head and take a sip, is fresh and good, maybe later i can take a little bath.Meanwhile i was coming back to the castle i observe something, parts of the castle are far from the estructure, like something or someone desplace the ruins.This is from a explosion, the interior part is burned, maybe the powder keg of the castle exploded and that is the reason of the abandonment.The pain in my stomach it brings me back to reality

Now, i need food and its a problem because one, i don't know what ailments this now body can digest and i don't know what is edible in this world. Technically i'm a sorta a equine, i always can eat grass, and the surroundings of the castle are full of that plant.I take a bit and, for my surprise, it's not that bad, stills grass, but it's not worse than the Polish food I ate one day with my brother.

-Marc…-i shake my head, now it's not time for being homesick, i need to be focused in the immediate problems .

The time pases meanwhile i collect branches and leafs for a little bed, very pleased that for some reason the transformation/body change that happen to me cure my back pains, and the high noon arribes, and something happens, the sound of explosions and trees breaking.Im scared

-I think this is the best time to explore the castle- And i run at the interior of the ruins.

-It's dark in here and i dont have fire, perfect - i said, and the echoes of the long corridor repeat my words.I walk for a minute and i arrive a what it's seems a armory.The place is empty of weapons or armor, only some furniture and horse shape stands for helmets, all covered in dust.I was going to leave the room but I saw something with the corner of my eye,

a sword guard hand his harness.

The guard is blue whit the symbol of a crescent moon and a sun, and the handle are covert in leather, seems adapted to handle the sword with the mouth.I approach to the sword and unseathe it.It's,, it's,, full of oxid, but it's suits me in this situation .Pin me the harness took a time, without hans all is more difficult but i begin to understand more how to use the hoffs.

Now , armed i feel a little less threatened and continue my exploration. After climbing some stairs i arrive to a salon and my suspicions seems to be correct, a explosion destroy the ceiling and blow up part of the ...trons?

In the end of the tron room are 2 trons, one made of white stone with rests of golden, and the other make of type of dark blue stone.The white one have one sun and the other, a very damaged moon, like the symbols in my rusty sword. But the more weird thing is a stone and metal structure in the center of the room.

-Seems like a weird representation of a solar system, but what is this?-in each of the 6 strange spheres that make up the structure there was a gap, a gap with a different shape form each .One seems a butterfly, other a thunder, an apple , a fish i think, a diamond and the biggest a star.

-This is strange, i understand the trons, one for the sun ruler and another for the moon ruler but this structure it's really weird-The sun began to set in the hole in the ceiling and i start to go to my little base in the entrance off the castle with more questions than answers. At least now i have a weapon and i can defend myself from...what.I heard something, voices, i'm not alone and to anyone's surprise, i'm scared.

I hide in the shadows, trying to see the newcomers and when i see they, i don't know if i am surprised or relieved. They are 6 ponies , multicolored and talking to each other.Wow, it's seems that i'm not a weirdo in this planet.

-Ok girls ,here ends the magic track-says the bigger pony, a purple..unicorn..with wings and a weird tattoo in his back .This is weirder every moment that passes.

-Thank Celestia, my hooves are full of mud-says a unicorn with a white fur, an extremely combed purple hair and tail and a very “wealthy” voice .

-What in tarnation is that?- Says a orange pony with a cowboy hat and a extremely strong south american accent.

-I think is a bed, perfect, im need a nap-A blue gay parade pegasus says and in fly extremely fast to MY bed

-Girls i think we maybe be fast, this place stills scare me-another pegasus says in a low voice, this have pink long hair and a yellow fur.

All of the ponies have a weird tattoo is his butts, and all seems very familiar to me whait,where is the last pony?

-Hello,who are you?I'm Pinkie Pie and i like parties you like parties? Let's have a partie right now with my best friends and my new friend wow is that a beard, it's like Sunburst an a sword pretty i can have it?

-AAAAAAAAAA-Behind me a pink pony shots me with an avalanche off words,

How did it appear behind me?

-Hey Pinkie, you found somepony?-says the purple one

\- Yes Twilight , a new pony friend!

-STAY BACK-I say unsheathing my sword- I ' M ARMED

-Relax stranger, we don't want to hurt you-says with a diplomatic voice the cowgirl

-It's true, we are here in a rescue mission and i think you are the one we were looking for-

-W what you want, who are you?-Im shaking, the stress and the fatigue accumulated in the last days are tearing apart and now , a confrontation 1 vs 6, i started to cry.The sword fall to the floor

-I'm the Princes Twilight Sparkle and there mares here are my friends, where here to find you.

-Im AppleJack, you are safe now sugarcube, calm-says the orange mare

-My name is Rarity darling ,i have a blanket here if you needed- The white one brings to me floating a exuberant blanket, wait, floating?

-Hey dude, you make this bed, is very comfy, and i'm Rainbow Dash by the way-The rainbow hair pony says without opening her eyes

- I'm Fluttershy -the yellow onie says in a very very low voice, behind Twilight 

-And i'm PINKIE PIE-The pink fluffy tornado scream and shotts a confetti cannon.

-What, Where did you get that from?-i said more calm now, and more confused 

-Dont ask, is better for all-nod AppleJack- And what's it's your name partner?

Oh shit,this is a problem

-Im, um...i don't...remember my name..-i say, looking sad to the ground

-Oh, that is terrible darling!-exclaims Rarity

-How you ended here, in the ruins of the castle of the Two Sisters in the middle of the Everfree forest?-question Rainbow Dash, now focused in the conversation

\- I don't know either-i start to cry again , perfect, 19 fuckin years and im crying like a lost baby.

-Atleast you remember where you come from? Your home and family and that-Fluttershy ask me, with a worried voice ,I cry harder

-Yea, sigh, and i want to go back-I break, i made a ball in the floor and cover me with the blanket.

-Wow, this guy it seemed to me a rough stallion with that cool beard and the sword but it's a crybaby!- say surprised the blue pegasi

-RAINBOW!-the rest of the ponies scream at her with angry faces 

-What? it's true

-Remember your first winter without Tank?You cried the same or more for a much smaller thing-say Rarity with sass

-Hey! that is a low blow-reply Rainbow Dash

The two mares start argue,and the pink one approach me

-You want a cupcake? You seems hungry - I left the blanket and stood up, drying my tears

-Thank you, i'm very angry, I've been 2 days eating grass and taste very bad, jeje-and i devoured the cupcake- It's delicious! and sorry for my...manners, it's been a very roughs days and i'm not very well .

-No problem, it's understandable in your hard situation ehhh... What do you want me to call you?-politely ask Fluttershy

-Mmmm, call me-im dont believe im doing this-Mercury Phantom, it's a nickname I used when i played CoD when i was a child -I know it's weird, but come on, this girls have weider names .

-What is CoD?- ask Twilight with a sparkle in her eyes

-It's a videogame

-A game?!- exclaimed Pinkie-I love games! but what is a video part of the game? What is a video?

-What, you don't know what is a video game?

-No, we don't have that in Equestria- all said

Fuck, i'm in the worse world in the universe

-Where you from exactly?-Twilight say

-Well. it's complicated, and i think you don't believe me

-Are you from another world when you are not a pony and the ponies are there are domestic animals and you are inexplicable transported here and you are lost her with a new body dont remembering your name but still remembering the others thinks like your Twitter password ?

All shut up and stare Pinkie,my mouth is extremely opened

-Yes, this is…. em basically all,how the fucking fuck do you know all that?

-Meh, Pinkysense-say the mare

-Stop here, you from another world?- exclaimed AppleJack

-Yea, i think

\- And you are not a pony?-ask Rarity

-No,im a human

-Whait, a human? that creatures with fingers , bipedal locomotion and always wear clothes?- ask emotionally Twilight , bouncing for the emotion-

-Yes !- i cried

-Mercury, i think i can bring you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems that the adventures of Mercury in Equestria are ending soon,or not?


	3. New friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury talk with the ponies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words with * have a explanation in the end

-You, can send me home?-this, is unexpected

3 days ago i was in my home, and now im a green pony, surrounded for more colorful ponies.Im in another world and i was expecting a long journey trying to go home, but this Princes gave me a exit for this colorful nightmare

-Yes, i have a portal to your world in my castle-Say proud Twilight-I have a lot of friends here.

This is perfect, for the first time unironically

-Thank you thank you !- I tried to shake her hand, but neither has hands 

-What are you doing exactly?- ask Rainbow

-Heeee, nothing- what a embarrassment- Lets go to the castle!- i try to run but AppleJack stops me.

-Stop here sugarcube, were arent go anywhere right now.

-Why?

\- it is nightfalling, is dangerous, i mean, more dangerous cross the Everfree forest at night- says Fluttershy-The nocturnal wild animals are rude

-That's mean slumber party in the creepy castle yuju!-scream Pinkie Pie

-If is necessary..-say Fluttershy

-It's a good idea, lets camp - say the purple pony-AJ, RD, search for something to do a fire

-Yes ma'am -Dash make a militar greeting and disappears in a rainbow stream 

-Wait for me- The cowgirl follow the trail

-Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie, the last time we were here i swear i see something comfortable to sleep in the second floor , craft 7 beds and bring the here.

-Of course darling-The three ponies go upstairs

-And you-Twilight stares at me, with a serious face-Let's talk .

Shit

-You know what is magic no?-ask the princess 

-Triks , mirrors and smoke, at least in my home.But i suspect that the things here are more complicated, and real..

-You suspicions are right, in the world of Equs the magic is everywhere , in the air, the earth, the animals, the ponies and… in artifacts -i think is she is looking my pendant, but is difficulty to tell, our eyes are enormous

-That's explain the flying blanket, all of the ponies can do that?- I hope, levitation magic is better than use my mouth and hoffs for everything 

-No, only the unicorns can do that magic,the pegasus have the magic to fly and control the weather and the earth ponies have earth magic and more strength- twilight explains 

Fuck, i im the more useless pony subspecies 

-That's why Rainbow Dash can fly with that tiny wings, destroying all laws of physics.

And, what are you exactly, you have a horn and wings, and sems more, idk, stylised?

-Yes , i am an alicorn, i have the three magics .

\- Is that why you are a princess?- Rulers determined for racial superiority, bad signal

\- No, i became an alicorn because i was chosen by Princes Celestia to be the Princes of Friendship .

Nepotism, at least aren,t fascist 

-Princess of..Friendship ?, that is weird.

-No exactly, me and my friends are the responsibility of maintain friendship and harmony in all of Equs

Still weird but ok

-Back to the start ,you know how we found you?

-No-It's true, how they found me? And how they now i needed help?

-You are full of a magic, a magic i never sense before.

Glup, this is bad

-First we found a burned clear in the forest, emanadet magic, a weird magic.

-Yep, i think is the place where i wake up in.. ..Equestria is the name no?

-Yes, and we found a track of magic essence and followed, whit some difficulties in the way

-What difficulties?- I stink magic, i wonder if that magic smells bad.

-Were attacked by Timberwolves, but nothing we can't handel .

That explain the explosions in the forest this morning 

-And we found you here, in the place Princess Luna tell us strange pony needed our help.

-Ok ok,lets recap, im full of a strange magic even in this weird world with talking ponies and wolfs made of timber, and some Princes found me and send you to find me?

-Yes, this is pretty much-Nood Twilight

-It's weird because in my home we don't have magic and im certainly sure i'm a normal person, well, normal normal...dont ask -Im a hyperactive bisexual depressed adhd communist who loves cartoons and video games about historic strategy, not normal indeed , but for now better she dont know about that.

-Well, i have a proposition for you.

This is bad

-The portal only works in the full moon and meanwhile we wait i want to examine you and your magic and, if is possible, teach you how to used it.

I wasn't waiting this, a well reasoned and fair proposition, is a win win for me.

-Ok, meanwhile you don't dissection me like a frog i agree.

-Perfect-Twilight seems happy, and for some reason ,relieved - lets help the rest!

  
  


In the next hours we make a little camp inside the castle.For some reason, Pinkie Pie have balloons and decorations for a slumber party , i think is better don't ask why.I helped Applejack to break some old dead trees for the fire, this mare is stronger than she looks, and for some reason , im strong to.Some years ago i was a strong guy , i needed it for playing rugby in a professional level, but after the back lesion, i lost a lot of strength . But seems that this world reset my physical situation and give me a healthy body, a healthy mind is another topic.

-Hey Mercury, you seems a strong and hard working stallion-says AJ meanwhile i charge my back with wood-If you don't go back to your world immediately would you like to work in my appel farm? Zap Apples season is near and we need an extra hoof

-You own a apple farm?

-Ye, Sweet Apple Acres is the family farm and even thought is propriety of Granny Smith i carry the farm-She seems very proud

-My iaio* have bancals* of olive groves and almond trees, i worked there in summer and Christmas holidays.I would love to work and earn some money, i don't want to be a dead weight for no one -Normally i'm a very lazy person but i love working with my muscles and sweat behind the sun, plus if is working the field.I'm a very weird city guy.

-Ye ha, i love to hear that !-She seems happy.I like this girl.I hope her south north american accent dont come with south north american beliefs 

  
  


Rarity make 7 beds only with old rags ,wood and leaves, and wow, what a comfy bed.In a first impression she seems a clasi and wealthy mare but is very polite and generous with me, giving me a very warm blanket .I don't know how but Fluttershy make the birds bring us fruit, seems like she is.. talking to the birds? He talk more confident with the animals and in a very kind way, seems a good girl.

Rainbow Dash in the other hand,only help a little and instantly take a nap.I was going to wake her up but Rarity stops me.

-Don't wake up miss Dash, she offered to make the guard all the night for us.

Well, this is a very good reason .I thought she was carefree and irresponsible, but this prove i'm wrong . I hope the other thing I suspect about her is correct , it's good having fellow gays near in all worlds. But i need to be cautious, i don't know the LGBT rights and acceptance situation in this world, could be dangerous.

Pinkie Pie dont stop taking out party things from her mane, like Steven´s Lion.

Normally i don't like parties, like the antisocial scum i am, but this happy ponie is making me having fun, and this is not normal for me surrounded by people i barely know, but i don't know why but this people, i mean, ponies sems very nice to me, i like them and seems they like me back, and is strange.Back in home i don't have a lot of friends, technically i have only 2 good friends, my brother and Txan.They are the only persons in the world with i can be me , a gay machine of bad jokes.Maybe, i can open up with this girls, maybe i can call them, my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iaio: Grandparent  
> bancal: cultive field


	4. Campfire

-Well, who start?

I look up from my dinner, and look at Rarity.All ponies and me are sit around the campfire inside the hall of the ruined castle while eating delicious apples.Not so juicy like valencian oranges but good enough 

-Who start what?-i ask munching my last appel

-Dear, it's not obvious? We all want to hear about you and your world and i'm sure you want to know about the world you are currently at.

-Yeah!-shooted Rainbow Dash.

-The only question is, who start, we or you?-The eyes of this pony have glitter or it's just me?

-Ok, i start, shoot me questions!-Interrogatory 2 electric boogaloo.

-What is your favorite color?-ask Fluttershy.

-Green-easy.

-How old are you?-Asks this time AJ.

-19, 20 in a few months.

-Wow, finally somepony younger than Twili! 

-Shut up Dash-say Twilight with a smile -Whait, you seem more older with dat beard and your...complexion 

-Yea, the beard, i like my beard-I fucking adore my red curly beard-Thanks God i keep my beard in the dimensional transformative thing

-And your glasses-say Pinkie

-Yes

-And your necklace 

-Yes…

-And your bracelets

-Yes..-shit shit-Better talk about othe..

-Why one is like Dash mane?

-Jajaj...em like.em

-Flutters, don't pressure the poor boy-O good thanks Rainbow Dash-It's her turn to ask

-Yes, ejem,why all of you have a tattoo in your...butt? it's a local costume?

-You don't know what a cutie mark is? You are an adult Blank Flank?.Oh partner, you gonna love the Crusaders-SHIT SHIT religious extremist .

-What is,,,, a Cutie mark?-Im scared

-It's a magic mark that appear in our flanks when we discover our special talent , normally appear in the 10-13 year of a pony,thats why you being a blank flank being a young adult is...unusual.-Even in another world i don't know what to so with my life or if i have some talent at all

-Wow, i understand now why AppleJack have apples and Pinkie party balloons, but the rest of ours, i don't get it why Fluttershy have butterflies.

-It's because i love animals and I can talk to them-I understand now the bird thing.

They explain all their cutie marks and i don't know but i have the sensation of missing something important.

-Now is ma turn , how in tarnation you get here?

-I ...don't know, the last i remember is laying in my bed , reading a fanfic about….-about...what? I palided realithing the horrendous situation

-Something is wrong darling?-Rarity seems worried for the panicked look of my face

-I realize...i don't remember a lot more things, not only my name ! This is bad bad bad , i don't remember my favorite book, or the TV shows i love , the video games i played hundred of hours, BANISHED! THOSE THINGS ARE A IMPORTANT PART OF MY BEING!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Oh my..it's terrible-Fluttershy cover her face with her hooves and look at me-Are...you gonna be ok?

Breath in breath out, it's not that bad, only great part of my memories are gone.Not big deal.

-I think...yes-no but now not is the moment to break more,i still don't understand how i managed to not absolute freak out and break until this moment, forgetting my name, being transformed into a pony and banished to another world, but the only thing i can do right now it's going forward.

-i think it's time to sleep-Twilight say-Tomorrow we will go through the Everfree forest, we need to rest, especially you Mercury-She seems concerned and for some reason guilty 

-Yes-i cover myself with a blanket-Bona nit*-A few tears fall from my eyes, this little adventure is gonna be hard.

  
  
  


I wake up early.I have no reason to do it, but my internal clock works that way.If i were in my home, i would make a fast breakfast and go for a walk for the horta* near my home, but i not in my home.Im not the only awake.In the entrance of the castle, watching the sunrise are two ponies, Twilight and Applejack .They are talking.

-I still can't understand why the Princes demanded all of the Elements of Harmony to go to this mision.She talks about a dangerous and powerful being, but Mercury is only a lost scared po..i mean human.

-Yes, i wasn't expecting that .

-And why you hardly sleep last night Twi?

-Because Celestia was right in one thing, Mercury have something.I sense a extrange magic inside him, not a unusual earth pony magic, some more ancient and new at the same time.I don't understand .I told him , he doesn't know he possessed that magic, at least is what he told me.

-He seems nice,even though he threatened us with a sword.I offered him a work in the farm

-WHAT?

-I think is the best way to accommodate the newcomer to our world .

-I think i understand what you mean , it's a good idea, but….He seems fragile, at least mentally.It's like a cracked bottle full of magic we don't understand.Could be dangerous, that is the reason i want to help him to know and control her powers. I'm worried about her, and about us.

-Now the best thing we can do is what we do better.Making her our friend.

The two ponies hugs themselves

-Thank you AppleJack, i needed this

-No problem.Let's wake them up.

Shit.I cover myself with the blanket, pretending to be asleep.Im a bomb,a walking bomb, a fucking Carrero Blanco joke waiting to happen .And still that, Twilight want to help me, she is genuinely worried about me and i barely knew each other.The most beautiful thing nobody has done for me in a lot of time.

Ok,it's decided,im gonna trust this girls and do my best to not explode, in a literal and mental way .Im filled with DETERMINATION.Why that word sound funny to me ?

  
  


After a brief breakfast, the seven ponies and me start the way to a village call Ponyville.Fun name, but it's not as funny as Cullera (literally Spoon).The track goes into the forest,dense in every step.

-Mercury-somebody say to my ear

-Fuck! Rainbow Dash don't scare me like dat!

-Shhh, low the volume, im want to talk to you.

-Mm, ok-RD and me separated a little from the group while we continued walking.

-First i want to thank you for stop Fluttershy asks last night.

-Yeaa, it's about that i want to talk to you-Fuck-That bracelet of yours, the rainbow one,have..some meaning?

-Emmm, yes?

-A bad meaning?

-Well, some people thinks soo, but for me-I take a deep breath-it's a very good meaning.

It's...i gonna spill the beans, represents the LGBT people , i'm bisexual.

Rainbow Dash stop flying, and slowly a tremendous big smile appeared in her face

-YES!-RD make a backflip in the air

-What ?

-Omygoshomygoshomygosh finally somepony to talk 

-OOO i understand, you are a big lesbian and you don't have no one to talk about it

-It's so evident?

-You don't stop to look at AppleJack butt

-What?! That's not true!- She blush a lot, i mean a lot

\- I know, but your reaction prove my point

-Smart stallion

-Your friends know about it?

-No, i never told they.I don't know in your world but here in Equestria the homosexuality it's only being partially accepted a few years ago since Luna redemption .

-I see..in my home all depends of the country, in ones you have legal protection, in another they hang you .

-Wow, that is hard 

-Yep, better we keep walking.Later we can talk about your crush in AJ

-COME HERE!

-YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

The two of us start running with a smile in the face.It's feel so good having someone to talk about this stuff .

-Whats happens back there?-Rarity ask

-Seems they are bonding -respond Twilight 

-I think she told him

-Told what Pinkie Pie?

-jeje, ask Sunset Shimmer- And she left the group bouncing like a rubber ball 

-Ok...Lets keep walking

Suddenly, Pinki stops in middle of the air ,twitching her leg 

-TAKE COVER-for some inexplicable reason, she now wears a 2WW helmet

-What?

-We are going to be attacked !-Twilight open her wings and her horn start to glow

-WHAT!?

From the forest 3 monsters appeared

-Girls, battle position, protect Mercury!-

All ponies make a circle around me and prepared for the impact.The first monster, a lion with 3 heads and wings jump to us but Pinkie Pie appeared behind him and hit one of his heads with a frying pan , I'm not going to ask how she did it.Behind me , Fluttershy is looking a bear-chicken-goat monster to the eyes.For some reason beyond my comprehension, the beast run to the forest and disappear.The last beast, a classic chimera, charge to Twilight but she grab the animal with her magic and throw it to the air like the Team Rocket.

-this bitch is empty, YET!-Easy joke

-Good job girls lets..-Behind twilight, the lion beast charge. It's really close, she is not gonna doge in time

-Twilight!-I jump, i feel my fur burning,the impact and a lacerate pain in my chest, the world go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horta: a tipus of vegetable cultivation fields  
> bona nit: Good night


	5. The aftermath and the tour

….My body hurts...That means im still alive.

Im open my eyes slowly, adapting my eyes to the light.I am in a bed in a strange purple room, the walls seems made of cristal and the pillars resemble branches of a old tree.The room contain a little more furniture, all fucsia to blue colored.Next to the head of the bed, on a bedside table are a letter and a little bouquet of flowers . I try to reach the letter, but a sharp pain hits my chest.Shit it's like a leon bites me,oh, i think that it's just what happend.

Slowly, i retired the blanket. My chest is covered with white bandages , and for some reason, they smell like something burning.Well, i'm alive, i hope Twilight and company are fine.

When that thought abandon my mind, one door i no noticed opens and a extrange creature enter the room .A little dinosaur with a oversized head and purple and green skin and two little wings aaaa ok, it's a dragon, totally normal. In one hand carries a bowl of mashed potatoes, in the other a comic

“Ah, you are awake ! I'm going for Twilight , don't move !”

The talking dragon left the room running ,and how and why he thinks im gonna move , im wounded for a fucking lion attack!I look at the window, seems high noon.The birds are singing and the pegasus fly for the skie.What a wonderful view.What will my family be doing now? Better don't think about it , the homesickness it's the last i need now.A purple pony appear in the sky, is going very fast, it's going here ! Twilight storms in the room from the window, barely stopping herself before hitting the wall.

  
  


“Mercury, you are awake ! I received the message from Spike and fly here from the school the fastest i can “

“Are you still going to the school?”

“No, i am the principal, well, i was.I just officially assigned the charge to Starlight Glimmer.It's a wonderful mare”

“Ok..”so much information-Well, seeing you and i are here alive i think the lion incident end well.

“Yes, all end perfectly”her smile transforms from a genuine one for a forced one.

“Twilight, i know you are lying, tell me the truth.”

“I don't know you want to hear it”

“Twilight Sparkle, i know you are worried about my emotional and mental health but i can take whatever happen in that forest “

The princes accept her defeat and sits in the floor near me.She start to talk with a slow, sad voice

“You..you died.”wait what?”The lion bite go through your chest, piercing your heart and lungs, you die instantly.

“That not make any sense! I'm still here !”

“Let me finish.When you jumped to save me, your body was surrounded by green flames like I had never seen before. The lion disintegrated burning in the same green fire just after biting you. You fell to the ground, already dead and without flames. We were watching your inert body, unable to react to what we had seen. Then your wounds stopped bleeding and began to burn. In a second the wounds were closed and you were breathing again, weakly but alive.”

My eyes are lost in the distance.

“How long have i been asleep?”my voice laked emotion .

“Three days.Mercury i..”

“Left me alone please”

“Mercury, this is not..”

“I said, let me alone. I need to think.”

The mare left the room slowly, with her head down and a worried and sad face. I didn't know what to think or what to do. The rest of the day I spent looking at the ceiling until I fell asleep. It was a night without dreams.

  
  


The light of the sun hits my eyes, waking me up.I take a deep breath.I need to keep going.That is what i realize this night.It seems that I am immortal. If being a walking bomb was bad, being cursed with living forever is horrendous. But I need to move on. My family does not deserve that I surrender.

Let's look at the positive side, it seems that I have fire powers of some kind. How ironic everything. Can I control the flames at will? Throw Hadoukens?These thoughts lift my spirit. I'm going to explore the building a little to see if I find the kitchen. I need a glass of juice. When I got out of bed I realized that I no longer wore the bandages. On my chest I could see the scars of the beast bite, all of them burned. It seems that Twiliwth did not lie, although it seems that he is not a person who lies a lot. So it will last little as a princess

Little by little I leave the room and find myself in a corridor full of identical doors on both sides. Everything followed the same architectural design as the room I had just left. At the end of the hall I can hear someone humming, the voice of the dragon seems , Spike I think his name was. Around the corner I see an open door that thanks to God leads to the kitchen. Inside, sitting at a table is Spike having a bowl of ... jewelry?

“Bon dia i mean good morning Spike”

“Good morning,whait you're not supposed to get out of bed yet”

“Im feel better and i needed a little walk, and something to eat.Question, why are you eating rubies?”

“Dragons eat jewelry, how do you not know that?”

“Remember that I am not exactly around here right?”

“Oh, sorry.Emm, you want something?”

“Do you have orange juice?”

“Right away”Spike flies through the kitchen and immediately serves me a glass of juice with a toast of dill.

“Thanks”

“No problem.I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am Spike, number one assistant to Princess Twilight Sparkle, friend and confident”

“Im Mercury Phantom, human turned pony and partially amnesic”

“Nice to meet you !”

“Same” I take a sip of juice, it's so sweet “ Have you put sugar in the juice?”

“No, it's freshly squeezed, why do you ask?”

“Nothing”the good orange juice is acid and sweet, it's a citric not a candy!.”

We both continue to eat in silence until Spike ran out of breakfast.

“That was delicious! Well, are you ready ?”

“Ready for what?”Let me finish my toast plis.

“Twilight told me that if you get up and look recovered enough, I will make you a small city tour”

“Where is Twilight ?”

“In Canterlord, attending royal duties and stuff “

“Let me finish the toast and we go.”

After finishing my breakfast , me and Spike go to the exit to the castle 

“The architecture of this castle is impressive, seems a Gaudi work.How long did it take to build? Working the glass must be very complicated and arduous.”

“20 seconds”

“WHAT!?”

“The castle grow magically from the seed-box of the Tree of Harmony”

This place never cease to amaze me

“Next time i see Twilight i'm going to ask a lot of questions”

“Seems fair”

I walk outside and wow, fuking wow.In front of me are a small town of colorful and rustic houses, the colors are so intense that hurts .In the roads of dirt a lot of ponies of differents subspecies are walking, talking of each other and enjoying the sunny day,all of them with differents and funny colors and happy faces..This seems PyroLand and i don't know if it's good thing.

We walked into the city while Spike was guiding me. He showed me the school, the town hall and a real-sized gingerbread house that according to him was a bakery where Pinkie Pie worked.

“I'm surprised Pinkie has a job”

“It doesn't surprise me that you are surprised.”

We continue our tour, visiting the the post office and the train station.Seems this is a preindustrial society but the presence of magic prevents the full industrialization , interesting.While we were walking I realized that they were watching me. Some ponies stopped to look at me or whispered among them as we passed.

“One thing Spike ,has there been a rumor about me or something? I have the feeling that everyone looks at me”

“Many wonder who you are, since they saw Twilight carrying your wounded body towards the castle and plus you are new in town but i think the problem is this” he point my back.

”The clap of my ass checks are alerting the ponies? And before you ask, it's a meme, i'm not crazy.”

“What's it's a meme?” Oh, sweet summer child ”What i mean is your absence of Cutie mark. It's very strange see a young stallion not having Cutie Mark”

“I don't want people looking at me on the street, it makes me very uncomfortable. I could cover my absence of Cutie Mark with a piece of clothing, but I don't know if you have clothes in these parts.”

“Of course we have clothes! Luckily for you we are close to the Rarity boutique. Surely it has something perfect for you”

“I hope so”

The young dragon and I headed towards the store under the curious gaze of more and more ponies. A few minutes later we arrive at what seems like a mix between a fair carousel and a house, and like the other buildings in the city, with a lot of colors and decorations.It seems that the architects in this world have a lot of creative freedom.

  
  


We both entered the boutique and for the first time all day what I saw did not surprise me. The room was pink with white details, full of fabrics of the same color and mannequins in the shape of ponies with dresses. I don't know much about fashion, but such a lot of jewelry in a dress I don't know if it's going to be spent.

I hope she has pants to sell.

“Wait, i dont have money, i cant buy anything !”

“That doesn't matter darling, I wouldn't even think of charging you ,especially after what you've been through”

I turned to see the origin of the voice, it was Rarity, who had just entered the room from the back of the store

“Wow, thanks”

“It's a pleasure, and you Spike, you need something?” The mare turn to de dragon

“Nothing jeje” I would swear that Spike has blushed “ I'm just accompanying Mercury”

“D'accord” Why she speak french?” Mercury, tell me what you need”

“I need something to cover my flanks”

“Pants , dress o something else?”

“Something discret “

“Mmm , don't have nothing discret in stock right now, the summer-autumn season it's for brilliant colors and frills” What is she talking about “ But i accept the challenge, to work!” And Rarity run to the back of the store.I think we'll be here all morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ In a far land, in a forbidden swamp , extrange structure arise from the mist. Inside, the oldest creature in all Equs looks at her crystal ball .A green flame appears on the sphere and the creature smiles in terror. _

_ “Finally, i found you “ _


	6. The crusaders

“Well, what do you think?”

  
  


In front of me I see a young stallion, large and robust, with light green fur and brown eyes. His light brown hair begins to form small ringlets, needing a cut. His thick curly beard of coppery red joins his mustache that covers part of the corner of his fleshy lips.On his chest, hairier than the rest of his body, rests a pendant of lapis lazuli and steel with a hexagonal pendulum shape.On his left front leg there are three bracelets.The first is made of black rubber with drawings of white lions and the word Lyon in the same color. The second is a synthetic rainbow colored ribbon, with a badly made knot that forms two ringlets. The last is a thick cloth tape with 4 red stripes on a yellow background and a blue line at the top, forming something similar to the flag of his homeland. Behind him, covering his rear flanks is a small leather and cloth belt with two large pockets on each side, covering his lack of Cutie Mark. Finally, moving from side to side, a tail of the same reddish color as his beard, smooth at the beginning and forming large curlers at the end.I smile and the reflection returns my smile.

“It's perfect ,It covers my flanks discreetly and is also practical for carrying things”

  
  


“Doing practical things is not my forte but I think I have done a good job” Rarity say

“ I think we should go back to the cas..” the ring of a bell interrupt Spike.

3 little ponies come in the room running and talking all at once. They are a pegasus with orange fur and very cool purple hair, an earth pony with yellow fur and a long red mane decorated with a pink bow and finally a pearl white unicorn with a pink and purple curly mane. All three have a very similar cutie mark, something like a shield.

“sis sis, we need help” Say the white one to Rarity

“The people of the city say there is a new stallion in the city without Cutie Mark “ say the yellow one.

“ And Lyra has told me that it is the same one Twilight is hosting in her castle!” exclame the orange one “Do you know anything about that mysterious pony?”

Why so much commotion with me ? I'm not so much.

“Rarity, you know this filies?” 

“Oh, hi mister! Sorry for no introducing us . Im AppleBloom , the pegasus is Scootaloo and the unicorn is Sweetie Bell, sister of Rarity and we are the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!”

They exclaimed at the end with a smile from ear to ear.

“Im Mercury, nice to meet you all” I love childrens “and why are you three so interested in found that mysterious pony ?” let's have fun 

“To offer our services of course!” I don't like where this is going

“We're going to make her feel so much better with her life” stop , stop

“Yea , w`all never face a challenge with someone so old” nonononono

“This is gonna a be a new experience for us and her” AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“We are gonna help her to get her Cutie mark!” Ufffffffffffff, i fear the worst 

“Are you all right sir? Why do you have that face of relief?”I have to regain my composure

“I'm fine AppleBloom, and plis , don't call me sir or mister, i'm barely an adult”

“Ok, well sis, you know about that pony?” SwettieBelle ask his sister.Rarity look at me , not knowing if she could tell her sister the truth or not.

“Don't worry Rarity, you can tell them” They seem nice ,and the worst thing that can happen is that I find my goal in life.More calmed, Rarity say

“Girls, Mercury is the stallion you are searching”

“And I will be happy to hang out with you” Maybe i can relax a little and think in other things apart of being immortal in a strange world and that stuff. The three fillies look at me smiling.

“What are we waiting? To the club house! Follow us mister i mean Mercury” yell Scootaloo and the crusaders run outside the shop.So young, so happy, so innocent.I'm dying of envy.

“Your sister seems a very nice girl Rarity, seems i need to go.Nice to see you again, see you soon, and thanks for the belt”

“Before you go, can ask you a question?”

“Of course”

“Are you.. ok? with what happened in the forest I mean.."She look at me with a genuinely worried face .My face got dark for a moment.

“No, but I will be”I gave her a fake smile to try to reassure her.I hate seeing people, o ponies in this case worried about me, like i don't deserve that atencion ,I know it's a horrible though, but .I've been without my antidepressants for almost a week, what did you expect?

“No need to come with me Spike, go back to the castle”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep”

I gave Spike and Rarity one last goodbye and left the store to follow the three overexcited ponies that were waiting for me outside. The four of us headed to the outskirts of the city on a road flanked by hundreds of apple trees. we deviate from the main road and follow a path that went through the fruit trees

“We have arrived! Our operations center.”

Sweetie Belle pointed in front of me and I saw a tree house. Not like the shacks of four old woods and ropes taken out of the garbage that I made in my mother's village with my cousin in summer as a child, it was a little house on top of a tree, with its red gable roof, its staircase , its glazed windows, its door and its balcony with railing.

“It's perfect, i wish i could have one of those when i was a child”

“What is a child?”AppleBloom raise an eyebrow

“I mean, a foal”

“ Let's go inside and start the crusading “ O boy

The inside of the treehouse is even cuter, with a lot of pictures, drawings, schemes and little filly size furniture.

“Let's start, first we need a bit of information about you.Where are you from?”Scootaloo ask me.Fuck.I don't want everyone to know that I am literally an alien, especially these little ones. I don't know how they would react.

“I'm from a very far away city “ A half truth is not a lie

“Ok, what's it's your age”

“19”

“You are our oldest customer by far”I'm not old

“What are your hobbies ?” In a world without video games, cartoons, or the internet, I have few options left. Besides, I am half-amnesic.

“I like to walk, learn things and make bad jokes”

“Ok” The crusaders write something down on some papers and mutter among themselves. It seems they have done this a hundred times.

  
  


“Do you have any special talent?” Is being alone a talent?

“I do not know. I've had some memory problems lately and I don't remember very well, hehe” I scratch my head with half a smile on my face,a little embarrassed.”Well, a few years ago I was quite good at playing rugby and I've always been very good at geography and history”

The youngs fillies wrote a little more.

“All right, I think we know where to start, first we need”A flash of bluish light interrupted AppleBloom and suddenly in front of us there was a unicorn. She has very light purple fur, almost pink and a hair style from the decade of the fiftys ,purple dark blue with a blue stripe. Her tail follows the same pattern of colors and her Cutie Mark is a small purple star with a bluish aurora. She has a tired but victorious face.She look at me

“I've finally found you, I've been looking for you for hours. Quick, the princes is waiting for you”

“Wait what, what princess, Twilight “

“NO, Princess Celestia"

And she teleported me with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thikens

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter for the begining, but the nexts chapters are large.Thanks for reading, give kudos if you like the fic


End file.
